


My Sunshine

by Cydric



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Drowning, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, SBURB/SGRUB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydric/pseuds/Cydric
Summary: You've known her since you were four sweeps old. You loved her since five. And you met her at six.





	My Sunshine

She was like the sun, while you were a blade of kelp. She brightened your day up immediately, while you soaked in her rays and fed off the energy she emitted, wishing you were closer to her brilliance. You met her through your good friend Sollux Captor, and ever since you’ve admired her. 

You were worried at first. He explained to you that she was the heiress; the next in line to rule Alternia. If she was a friend of Sollux’s, she couldn’t be that bad, but you never know with highbloods. But once she sent her first message, you were instantly reassured. After that night, the two of you have had many long conversations, some deep while others existing just to pass the time. 

You knew you’d probably never see her, but you were fine with that. As long as you got to keep her beautiful fuschia text and her laughter, you could survive. You told her about your expeditions and treasure, pointing out the historical relevance of each thing. She, in turn, told you about aquatic life and the horrendous tasks put upon her. You were always there to make her feel better. 

Then, the incident happened. A FLARP session gone horribly awry. You broke contact with nearly everyone, save for three. Your murderer, your close friend, and your light. Everyone else was cut from your life. Or death, you guess. He acted like nothing happened, and continued to treat you like a person. She sent spite towards you, which you gladly returned. And then she told you everything would be okay. That it doesn’t change who you are. 

And you loved her for it. You felt so viciously for this woman you never met, yet you craved her very existence. You laid awake, ignoring the voices of the dead, just imagining her. And knowing with a heavy heart, that it couldn’t happen. A rustblood with the to-be Empress herself? Scandalous at best. Outlawed at worst. But you still held on to the small flicker of hope, that one day, it could become reality. 

And now, you face that hope as its own star. It burns brightly and fuels your life. Once the session started, there was no going back. No more rules to follow, no more drones to live in fear of. And tonight, you’re finally acting.

You requested to meet on her planet; Land of Dew and Glass. You believed it would be more fitting than yours; Land of Quartz and Melody. It’s almost time to head off, so you start to make your way through the meteor. You get lost a few times, despite having gone through many times before. It’s a big place, alright? Eventually you make the right set of turns and find her transportalizer. You ready yourself with a deep breath, then step on, zapping through space instantly. 

Shit. You forgot that it sends you right above her hive, which happens to be in a giant bowl filled with water. You plummet to the icy depths, and struggle to rise back up, air leaving your lungs with every pained noise you make. It’s so cold. You feel yourself going numb, and panic. No. NO. It can’t happen like this. Your vision starts to turn fuzzy around the edges. From exhaustion or the sheer amount of liquid, you’re not sure. As you use the rest of your energy to make one last push, you feel something grab onto your outstretched arm. And then you’re lifted up. You cough and sputter as oxygen hits you. You feel like you’re going to throw up. And then you do. Great impression Megido. 

The figure thumps on your back until you can muster a deep breath. You rub your eyes in an attempt to clear them, but no dice. 

“Shh, shh. Clam down Acrabdia,” a high pitched, yet soothing, voice says quietly. You’re forced into a sitting position and feel your legs dangle openly. Are you on the rim? You must be, because you’re pretty sure there aren’t any cliffs or anything around here. Your eyes finally manage to drain themselves, and you turn your head towards your savior.

And holy. Fuck. 

Your hero is none other than Feferi Peixes. You feel your face heating up and whip your head away quickly, hoping that not looking at her will help settle your nerves.

“That was quite a workout!” the seadweller comments. Nope, that didn’t help at all. “It’s a good thing I was here to save you, otherwise you would have drowned for shore!” You slowly go to face her, trying not to give yourself another metaphorical heart attack. Somehow, you succeed with minimum damage dealt to yourself. You muster a small but shy grin before speaking.

“Yeah. I kind of forgot the location of your entrance point. T-Thanks a lot for not letting me die. Again, that is,” you say. She smiles at you and you can see her pointed teeth gleam in the light. Instead of terrifying, you find it endearing. 

“It’s not a probubblem at all! It’s what fronds are foar, right? Anywaves, what did you want to talk about?” she asks. Oh right. You forgot you had a point for being here.

“A-Ah. Well, you see. I kind of need to...confess something to you?” You accidently turn the statement into a question, and mentally facepalm. You got to troll up already! Quit being mush and speak like the brave explorer you are!

“Reely? Whale, go right ahead then!” she says, intrigued. Okay, the moment of truth. Don’t mess up Aradia. Just keep a level head, and you’ll be fine. 

“I..Look, ever since Sollux introduced me to you, I’ve really liked you, okay? And at first it was just, y’know, a friendly feeling. But now…” you pause, trying to figure out how to say this correctly.

“Feferi Peixes, I’m flushed for you. I have been for the sweep and a half we’ve known each other,” you admit bashfully. You try to gauge her reaction, but her smile stays the same, never faltering.

“I’m glad you told me,” she says dryly. Oh. She… She didn’t take it well at all you guess… She stands up, balancing herself before pulling you up too, forcing your body towards her. She gently smiles.

“I’d love to be your matesprit Aradia.”

What? Did you hear her right? Maybe you took in more water than you thought. But when she presses a kiss to your lips, it feels too real to be just some sick hallucination. You eagerly let her tongue slip in, and you embrace one another as your mouths meld together.

You captured her rays.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I have other stuff I need to update but screw it. I made this because my friend prompted me with a pairing and now we're here. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
